


Happy new year

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, new year's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: A new year. Time to man up.





	Happy new year

“Why are we here again? We were here last week!”

Mary sighed and held out the plate of snacks to him. 

“It’s New Year’s Eve, Sherlock and you pormised not to complain. If you stop pounting I let you hold Jamie.”

After a second of contemplation (and stuffing his face with a filled mushroom), he put on a fake smile. 

“Good boy. Jamie is with John in the kitchen.”

“Fine.”

He leaves the living room buzzing with people and attemps to go into the kitchen to get his god-daughter when a name made him stop.

“Molly on a single’s party? That’s hard to imagine.”

“I say it’s about time. She has to leave her fallen through engagement behind and focus on the future.”

“What do you mean?” Lestrade asked, sounding nervous. Sherlock rolled his eyes. His crush on Molly was so obvious sometimes. 

“She made a new year’s resolution to instead of waiting for Mr Right to just have fun for a while, you know, kiss a few frogs. Singles Party with kissing garanty seems a good place to start.”

The rest of the conversation was lost on Sherlock. 

Kissing a frog?

Having fun?

…Moving on?

“Have you seen Sherlock?” Mary asked as she entered the kitchen ten minutes later, walking over to her husband and stroking the cheek of her cooing daughter. 

“Last time I saw him he was pounting in a corner”, John answered and smiled at his beautiful child. 

Mary sighed. 

“Well, then I guess he’s pouting at home now. Not even Jamie could make him stay.”

“He’ll be fine, Mary. He’s a grown man.”

She stroke her daughter’s head and smiled sadly.

“Yes. But a lonely one.”

~oOo~

Panting heavily, Sherlock entered the night club. He had had a slight argument to be let in, which he had won in the end, of course. Now to find her. Damn, how  find a short woman in a crowded place?

Molly was just shaking her hips to the music when it aprubtly stopped.

“Here it goes people! The countdown to 2016! Grab your guy or girl and use the last chance to pop some chapstick on! The time to snog into the new year begins in 10! 9! 8!”

She smiles to the guy next to her and wipes some sweat of her forhead. He is a fun bloke and a great dancer. They have nothing in common, but to hell with that. Tonight is about fun and joy. Not to bemoan her fallen through engagement, not to pine for a certain dark haired, beautiful consulting detective…who was coming right at her. 

What the hell?!

Before she can react she is grabbed and dragged away to the edge of the dance floor. As soon as she stands her face is cupped with two large hands.   
Sherlock’s face is serious, almost desperate. 

“I couldn’t bear the thought of another man kissing you”, he breathes. 

WHAT?!

His mouth is too close to think clearly. 

“3!…2!…1!…HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Sherlock crushes his lips onto hers. A shudder runs through Molly and another when his tongue enters her mouth. 

Sighing against his lips she wraps her arms around him and pulls him tight.

No more heartbreak, she had promised herself. 

No more pining. 

No more waiting for a man who was too stubborn to acknowledge that they were meant for each other. 

And here she was, snogging exactly this man like there is no tomorrow. 

This kiss, may God have mercy on her soul. It is delicious, sexy, desperate, hungry. He is squishing her, pulling her closer and closer, both arms warpped around her small frame as if he’s afraid she would run away as soon as he lets her go. 

Oh, what the hell, she thinks and rolls her tongue, causing him to moan into her mouth. 

What would life be without heartbreak? 

The pain is nothing compared to the thrill of his kiss. 

When they finally break apart, him resting his forehead against hers, eyes burning with feelings that idiot would deny himself the next day, she grabs the collar of his coat. 

“My place. Now.”

He gulps and nods and leads her through the crowd and out of the club. 

They snog in the cab all the way to her flat and once she has him in her bed she makes him beg for mercy soon enough. 

While looking down at Sherlock’s beautiful face lost in pleasure she made a new resolution: Not to waste one opportunity to be happy. Not one.


End file.
